User talk:Projectgir
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rikki Simmons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Anonymous1 (Talk) 13:25, August 18, 2012 Re: Niceness Thanks, I try! ;-) User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Eh? Ummm... They already brought it back. Check Nicktoons. User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah. Well, apparently a group called "Soapy Waffles" is currently working on animating the unfinished episodes. If you're curious about this, User:PrimusGod is one of their members; she may be willing to take any questions you have. At any rate, I think at this point, Nickelodeon is more interested in the quantity of shows they turn out, rather than the quality of each one. I mean, every other month they churn out POC shows like "Bucket and Skinner" and "Robot and Monster", so I don't think that their main focus is on putting effort into the shows they already have on air. Ok, maybe that seems a bit off-topic, but what I'm trying to say is, they probably aren't gonna waste their time with a good show like IZ. By the way, did you know that "Project GIR" is also the name for a project to create a working SIR Unit"? User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm kinda busy at the moment, but you have my full support in your endeavour. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes... waffles. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:51, August 23, 2012 (UTC) There's already quite a few organizations working to bring back Invader ZIM, including one known as Operation: Head Pigeons. I'd suggest looking into that one before you go out making a new bring back group. PrimusGod (talk) 10:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Relax! At ease, soldier. ;-) You might have done a few things that aren't in accordance with our policies, but at least you did so with good intent; As long as your intentions are good, and you learn from your mistakes, you're gonna be alright. :-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:09, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Trust me: I may be polite, but I'm always sincere. I meant every word I said. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) It's OK, I can see why you'd think that. I'll let you live anyway. ;-) Thanks! Actually, it's an old one. But I like it too. 'Cause Dib is awesome. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I didn't respond because I didn't feel the need to. It's not going to happen, to put it bluntly. Try doing something other people haven't ''done yet. PrimusGod (talk) 23:03, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda noticed. Unfortunately, you said it yourself: I'm kinda busy. Good news is, you just gave ME a good idea! What if we were to hold a contest here for comic adaptations of the lost episodes? I dunno if this idea will be quite as effective in returning Zim as you think, but hey, at least it'll be fun! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, they can just submit them by uploading the pictures directly to the Wiki; the "New Photos on the Wiki" page will show who submitted each one. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:46, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:project G.I.R Sure, I'd love to help out with the comic thing, but I'm not ''really good a drawing. At all. So, I'll be using screenshots to make a comic instead. Hello Re: Issues Nope, it's not just your computer; it really WAS messed up. Thanks for the heads-up, Ethan; that could have been a REALLY big problem if somebody else had made another edit after that. If that happened, I couldn't have undone the mess. Then we would have a REALLY big problem on our hands. I don't think it's vandalism... If she does that again, though, I'll know. Oh, and I'll check out your poll. Thanks again, Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:27, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Okeedoke. Well, keep up the good work, soldier! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Loggin' In It won't let him sign up?? Hmm, that's odd.. Never encountered such a problem before. Here're some questions: 1. What message, exactly, is he getting when he tries to sign in? Try to describe it in as much detail as possible. 2. Have you tried refreshing the page? 3. What kind of computer is he using? If you answer those, I might be able to solve your problem. And yes, I'd be delighted to greet him. What'll his username be? Thanks for telling me this. I'll be sure to try and solve the problem. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:32, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm glad to see that cleared itself up! Yeah, Wikis have the occasional momentary glitch once in a while. Hmm... Mudkip... friend o' mine was just talking about them today! Weird, huh? Have him edit something; that should make him show up on "Wiki Activity." I'll be there to greet him. We need some good editors these days... Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, we haven't had too many spamming incidents lately; just a HUGE amount of inactivity, and a severe lacking in dedicated users. I wonder where everyone's gone. Still, we're getting new, reliable users like you and Mudkip, so that's something to be happy about. And no, none of your edits to date would truly qualify as "spam", since you made them with good intentions. Spam is usually content added that is either unrelated to the subject of the article or just unconstructive. Last time I checked, none of the content you have added falls into either of those categories. That makes me happyful. 8-D Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:06, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Project G.I.R Wow project G.I.R might be a success! with no suckcess! get it? ok that joke was just plain bad. Mudkippower1 (talk) 00:18, September 30, 2012 (UTC) The Joys of Adminship Frankly, it's more of a matter if what the DISADVANTAGES are; trust me, it is NOT all it's cracked up to be. I signed on for Admin a LONG time ago, and back then I had no idea what I was getting myself into. It's been fun, but... Well, it's certainly not something to be taken lightly. There is a HUGE amount of responsibility involved, and it's very time-consuming. And no, Adminship doesn't automatically result in "humongo respect". You could try for Rollbacker, though. That's a good place to start, and less of a pain in the arse. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Any registered users' signature is customizable using CSS properties, an internet language. I am actually making a blog to help other users with this, but it is incomplete at the moment. If you want, I can make a very simple signature for you by changing the font and color of your signature. If you want a signature like mine just tell be what border color and background color you want, and the color of your talk page link and user page link. [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] How's that. Anyways, I'll have to get back to you later because I have to leave, when I'm back, I'll continue to tell you how to make this your signature. Sorry. I'll be back in a few hours. Just be patient. Okay. I'm back. I've templated you code, so now, all you need to do is: #Copy this code: #Go to your . #Paste the code in the custom signature section and click save. #You're done. From now long, as long as you don't change it, your sig will look like this. [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] Nah, I'm not mad; everyone makes mistakes. Just make sure you preview the page before you publish. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Welll, obviously there's the ability to edit pages that have been locked so that only Admins can edit them. However, I have personally done my best to ensure that only crucial pages that shouldn't be changed (like infobox templates) have this protection; all of the major ones (like the "Zim" page) are only inaccessible to new or unregistered users. Also, you can change various features of the Wiki's layout; since nobody should really do this anyway without discussing it first with the rest of the Wiki, this is kind of a moot point. And, of course, you can ban users for vandalism, spamming and whatnot. I haven't really had to ban any users recently, but call me if you find a vandal. Oh, and there's the crushing weight of responsibility bearing down on your shoulders. That's a big one. Other than those, though, there aren't that many differences. It's NOT as fun as it sounds. Wow... 17 years old and I already sound like a cranky old man. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Also, you can read provided by wikia. Well, that's all right, but you might wanna click the "preview" button before saving the page. I'll let you live this time. ;-) Why is it preventing you from undoing your own edits? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:33, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, you could just ubdo tem yourself, then state in the "summary" secruon that you made an error. Better than asking someone else to do it for you. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) No offense... but no. Theres already a revival project called OHP 2.0, it just finished project massive. I don't think you're revival project could work with only 3 people --Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:58, October 4, 2012 (UTC) True... Not yet, anyway. I will remind you that, with enough good manners, spelling, and dedication, any user can be eligible for Admin after a few months of activeness. :-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:26, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Welll, it's a special rank of user that allows you to quickly and efficiently undo edits. Very useful. As to how you get it, well, we're currently working on changing that. Y'see, in the past, if a person wanted a promotion, they need to ask two Admins on their Talk Page. However, I'm hoping to change the rules to make it more official-like: If I get the agreement of other users, there will be a page titled "Requests for Access", where people can add a section for their request, stating why they want it, why they'd make a good Admin, etc. But I guess for now you can use the "Talk Page" method. I'd advise waiting a week or two, though; prestigious as they may look, promotions are not something you wanna jump into. As for my avatar, I change it whenever I can. Judging by your reaction to my current one, I am assuming that you are not a fan of Doctor Who; if you were, my current avatar would leave you squeeing like a rabid fangirl. ;-) Actually, it's a good show; might wanna watch a few episodes sometime. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 12:20, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: ZIMOWEEN GIR, i have everything for the costume except... his trench coat and the blue serious face shirt. And well... let's just say my mom doesn't like buying stuff for a costume. :/ Oh well i am gonna be close enough to Dib with my costume. Mudkippower1 (talk) 12:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your reaction to Doctor Annonymous's new avatar GIR That is what we call, the greatest Doctor in existance right there. Unless Doctor Annonymous is a fan of Matt Smith's Doctor, more so than David Tennant's Doctor. Mudkippower1 (talk) 23:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... That's a tough one. Maybe the first. The first few episodes are kinda silly, so I'd suggest first watching my favourite episodes of that series: "The Unquiet Dead" and "Dalek". Those have as the Doctor, but you wanna see the BEST Doctor, David Tennant's your man (the guy who's my avatar). Some of the best episodes he's in are: *"The Christmas Invasion" (Tennant's debut as the Doctor) *"Rise of the Cybermen/The Age of Steel" (two-parter) If you're wondering why there are different actors who play him, well... Mudkip can explain. Also, make sure you do your research on TARDIS Wiki or Wikipedia before you watch them; it'll help explain things a LOT. So... Yeah. Look up the show, watch those four episodes, and tell is watcha think! :-D Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah GIR, WATCH BLINK SERIOUSLY DO. It is my favorite episode with David Tennant except his final two episodes... and the one where the Doctor from the old series that likes cricket meets David, Very Good Episode, even though it was 8 minutes long, well the second episode i talked about. Mudkippower1 (talk) 23:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Good to hear you like that episode, hilariously bad effect for when his hand gets chopped off. Wait until you get to season 5, Let's just say it is very sad and anticlimatic the David goes in season 4. Oh and a few episode's Dr. Anonymous forgot to mention from Christopher Eccleston's era of being the doctor is The Empty Chid, The Doctor Dances, Boom Town, Bad Wolf and The Parting of Ways. btw in The Empty Child and The Doctor Dances you will here a lot of character's saying "Are you my mummy" and think about it they are asking the viewer that. Now i can never look at a kid who is 5 the same way ever again. Mudkippower1 (talk) 23:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Well if you were to watch "The Long Game" and "Dalek" Then watch "Bad Wolf" and "The Parting of Ways" The Doctor saying "Darn i have never been Ginger" would make a lot more sense. Mudkippower1 (talk) 00:49, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Project G.I.R stuff If you want this project of yours to be of use, I sorta suggest you start up a plan to help bring IZ back, along with those comics you suggested we make. As far as I can see, the project won't make too much progress if we don't even do much, and it's already been two months. Also, I went ahead and made a logo for the group. Hmm. Sounds good to me. But exactly what kind of monthly contest? Heh-heh, told ya. ;-) Which ones did you watch? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Welll, "Boom Town" wasn't that great... And you kinda need to see "Dalek" before "Bad Wolf/Parting of the Ways"... But I TOTALLY forgot "The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances"! Does that make me a bad person? ;-)Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:50, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 'kay. Mudkip wants you on chat. Get on the chat already GIR! Mudkippower1 (talk) 01:10, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeahh, that's my only complaint about that episode. Otherwise, it was a brilliant episode; I mean, it features DAVID freaking TENNANT in a freaking SWORD FIGHT with a freaking ALIEN LEADER on a GIANT freaking SPACESHIP over the freaking EARTH! Can't get much more epic than that. Daleks are pretty cool, though. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:21, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Umm, you're forgetting the ending of that episode; Dib says "at leadt it's finally over", then it cuts to the Tacoman, who walks into the Krazy Taco. A few minutes later, there is an explosion in the restaurant, followed by the Tacoman screaming "AAAAAAUUGHHH!!...my taco." It was sort of a "here we go again"-type ending. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:22, October 8, 2012 (UTC) 23 minutes till GIR finnally comes on the chat. Let the waiting commence. Mudkippower1 (talk) 15:38, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll let you live. ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:48, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat The moment I get onto chat again, everyone's gone. Drat. ITS AWESOME, RIGHT? You should watch the fifth episode. "I was going to play in traffic, and drink BLEACH." Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:50, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and anither warning about watching Doctor Who: DON'T watch the Series 2 finale (Army of Ghosts/Doomsday) without first watching "Dalek" and "Rise of the Cybermen/The Age of Steel"; otherwise, you won't understand it as well. Plus, those episodes are must-sees. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:46, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Meh, "Rose" was ok, but since you've already been introduced to the show, there isn't really any reason you HAVE to watch it. Same goes for "The End of the World" ("New Earth" was a sequel to that one). I'd say that the next episode you should watch DEFINITELY has to be "Dalek"; it does a good job of introducing the Doctor's most infamous enemies of all time (and my personal favourites). After that, watch "Rise of the Cybermen"; think "New Earth" was good? Wait 'till you see those. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:53, October 11, 2012 (UTC) c'mon GIR come on the chat already... Mudkippower1 (talk) 20:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hellooo? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) GIR come on the chat Mudkippower1 (talk) 14:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I was just wondering if you had read my previous message yet; I didn't get a response. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a bit of advice? DON'T watch any more of Series 2 of Doctor Who without watching the whole of Series 1; there's a lot of references to episodes from that series that you won't get unless you know about them beforehand. Just another bit of friendly advice from Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Anytime! What you think of "Dalek", by the way? Better than "New Earth"? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, OK then. We've all been there before. :-( Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sad? Me?? Neverr! I was merely contemplating the undeniable fact that someday our sun will explode, destroying Earth and all human life still living there... That is, if nuclear warfare doesn't kill us first. Depressing, huh? Nah, but seriously, I was just kinda bored, worn-out and lethargic at the time I posted that. I'm perfectly all right noww.. Except what I said above has made me newly depressed. YAYY!!! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I have a feeling that any psychiatrist who examined me would need to see a psychiatrist themselves. Ironic, teally, since I'm studying to be one myself. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I sure hope so; otherwise, I'll never understand myself. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:29, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Poster Meh, yesterday, I was bored, had nothing to do, so why not? I made a poster-thing. The full size is 700 x 700 pixels. Re:Request Well, you definitely HAVE done a good job around here; you've shown a fair degree of devotion, and you're nothing if not conscientious. In addition, you are ALWAYS polite when talking to other users, which is a big thing in my book. By and large, you HAVE proven yourself worthy so far. So.... As long as you intend to continue dedicatedly contributing here faaar into the future, I think you'd make a fine Rollbacker. Now, in the current process of promotion, you have to get the support of two Admins: You already have my vote, and ZimFan and Olivia are our only other current Admins. I'll leave a notification on each of their walls. Thanks for asking, Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:16, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have Facebook either. GAAAAHH!!! Stupid, stupid, STU-PID! Sorry, I TOTALLY forgot; I've had a lot on my plate, and my old age of 17 doesn't help much. I'll do it now, so I won't forget AGAIN. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) OK, it's sent. Mind you, Olivia doesn't always check her Talk Page right away, so it may take some time. And yes, I AM old. Man, I'll be fun to live with when I hit 70. ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Voting Hey, could you come and vote if you want the wiki to have projects, named "squads", at this forum? ZimFan is also going to add more projects to be active on the site, one of them being you own, Project G.I.R. Thanks. Well, she comes here from time to time, but she IS the only Bureaucrat around here. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hello! Just popping by to say that you've officially been given rollback rights. Now instead of manually changing bunk edits, you can "roll them back" with just a click. Thanks for contributing to the wiki and making it the best it can be! Dykeatron (talk) 19:59, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Promotion Hey, what kinda person would I be if I didn't reward those who deserved it?;-) Actually, rollbacking isn't REALLY huge; it just gives you the tools to better help you fight vandalism. Still, it's a step up, no? Come to think of it, you're only the second rollbacker I've known here. Weird, eh? But hey, congratulations on the promotion; you've earned it! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Promotion Hey, what kinda person would I be if I didn't reward those who deserved it?;-) Actually, rollbacking isn't REALLY huge; it just gives you the tools to better help you fight vandalism. Still, it's a step up, no? Come to think of it, you're only the second rollbacker I've known here. Weird, eh? But hey, congratulations on the promotion; you've earned it! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) PROJECT GIR BLOG POST!!!!!!!!!! PROJECT GIR BLOG POST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY i made a blog post about project gir isnt it amazing your welcome i am so exited :DPROJECTGIRTHESECOND (talk) 23:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Weird Video Hey, here's a bizarre Doctor Who video I saw on Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2GG0dHzeck By the way, a page is only a stub if it has less than 4 sentences. Just a little FYI. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the congratulations. :) Stuff Gir join the chat Mudkippower1 (talk) 19:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Come on Gir! Join the chat! PLEASE? I had a Sammich in mah head :3 19:22, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind Here's a picture of a cat! I had a Sammich in mah head :3 19:27, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Important Wiki Decision! :D Hey Doctor! There is a very important discussion going on in Forum:A Bot For This Wiki?. Since this is a VERY important decision, I'd like all the wiki to vote on it. Read it fully and carefully, and add your opinion! Also, if you have any changes, please tell me them! I really want to know so I can make this better.